Fire-type Pokémon
The Fire-type (火タイプ, Hi Taipu) is one of the eighteen types. It is notable for being one of the three Starter types, forming a perfectly triangular relationship with Grass and Water. Fire-type moves are based on attacks of fire itself, and most of them can leave the status Burn, Fire types are also immune to being Burned, regardless of the type of move used that would have inflicted a Burn. Fire has notably fewer species compared to the other Starter types, due to a lack of natural phenomena that can be described as fire - the Slugma line, Numel line, Magmar line and Torkoal are the closest representations. Some Fire-type species are based on land animals known for their predatory instincts, such as Pyroar, Arcanine and Heatmor. The Vulpix and Fennekin lines are both based on Japanese folklore linking species of fox with fire, while curiously, the first five generations of Fire-type starter, as well as the Ponyta, Houndour and Pansear lines, are all based on animals from the Chinese zodiac. Famous and Notable Trainers that specialize in Fire-type Pokémon include Blaine of Cinnabar Island, Flannery of Lavaridge Town, Flint of the Sinnoh League's of the Elite Four, Chili of Striaton City, Malva of the Kalos League's Elite Four, and Kiawe of Akala Island. Prior to changes in Generation Sinnoh all Fire-type moves were special, but they may now also be physical depending on the attack. ".''" :—About Fire-types. Statistical averages Overall * HP=69.34 * Attack=80.88 * Defense=66.30 * SpAtk=87.80 * SpDef=72.62 * Speed=71.54 ** Total=448.48 Fully evolved * HP=82.30 * Attack=94.48 * Defense=81.85 * SpAtk=105.78 * SpDef=88.04 * Speed=80.93 ** Total=533.37 Battle properties Characteristics Offense Offensively, Fire is very powerful. The ability to deal super-effective damage to Steel Pokémon is very useful for Pokémon that specialize in special moves, as many Steel-type Pokémon typically have high Defense but a low Special Defense and would suffer with any special moves thrown at them. Also, Fire-type moves are generally powerful, with around half of its damaging moves having 100 or more for power and 17 out of 27 having 80 or more. While Fire is resisted by four types, two types are hindered by their own bad Special Defenses and relative scarcity therefore keeping their moves rather valuable. Although Fire types often have below average defensive stats, they often have high Speed and Attack stats, making them great offensive Pokémon. Fire is super effective against four types, tying it in amount with Ice and Rock. However, double weaknesses to Ice and Rock are slightly more common, and Ground and Fighting hit even more types super-effectively. Despite this, Fire is unique in that it is the only type that can cause 5× times damage, due to the combination of Paras's evolutionary family's double weakness and the Ability Dry Skin. Fire types also possess higher offensive stats compared to Ice and Rock types. Many Fire types can now learn Grass moves, which can make double resistances to Fire useless (in this case, Water/Rock types, who are doubly weak to Grass). Defense The Fire type has its pros and cons defensively. Ground, Rock, and Water moves are all very common, while most of the Fire type's resistances are of little use. Most Fire-type Pokémon will not survive too long in battle; they must deal damage quickly in order to earn their slot on a team. This reflects the nature of fire being a glass cannon; a very destructive force yet at the same time being very fragile. The biggest flaw Fire types have is that all Fire-type Pokémon are weak to Water, with the exception of the legendary Pokémon Reshiram, which is a dual Dragon/Fire type. However, not only does the Fire type have five resistances, among them being a key resistance to the powerful Ice, but it is also immune to burns, making Pokémon of this type key physical sweepers. Also, most Fire types can at least learn Solar Beam to counter all three of the type's weaknesses. Contest Properties When used in Contests, Fire-type moves typically become Beauty moves, but some may be Tough or Smart moves. Pokémon As of Generation Sinnoh, there are 48 (51 including the relative alternate forms of Castform, Rotom, and Darmanitan) Fire-type Pokémon or 7.40% (7.86% including Castform, Rotom, and Darmanitan's forms) of all Pokémon, making it the ninth most common type. Pure Fire-type Pokémon * Charmander * Charmeleon * Vulpix * Ninetales * Growlithe * Arcanine * Ponyta * Rapidash * Magby * Magmar * Magmortar * Flareon * Cyndaquil * Quilava * Typhlosion * Slugma * Entei * Torchic * Torkoal * Castform * Chimchar * Tepig * Pansear * Simisear * Darumaka * Darmanitan * Heatmor * Fennekin * Braixen * Litten * Torracat Half Fire-type Pokémon Primary Fire-type Pokémon * Charizard * Moltres * Magcargo * Ho-Oh * Combusken * Blaziken * Numel * Camerupt * Monferno * Infernape * Heatran * Pignite * Emboar * Darmanitan * Talonflame * Litleo * Pyroar * Volcanion * Incineroar * Oricorio * Turtonator Secondary Fire-type Pokémon * Houndour * Houndoom * Rotom * Victini * Litwick * Lampent * Chandelure * Larvesta * Volcarona * Reshiram * Salandit * Salazzle Pokémon with Fire-type alternate formes The following alternate formes of some Pokémon are also of the Fire type. * Mega Charizard X * Mega Charizard Y * Mega Houndoom * Mega Blaziken * Mega Camerupt * Castform * Primal Groudon * Heat Rotom * Arceus * Darmanitan * Silvally Moves * Blast Burn * Blaze Kick * Blue Flare * Ember * Eruption * Fiery Dance * Fire Blast * Fire Fang * Fire Pledge * Fire Punch * Fire Spin * Flame Burst * Flame Charge * Flame Wheel * Flamethrower * Flare Blitz * Fusion Flare * Heat Crash * Heat Wave * Incinerate * Inferno * Lava Plume * Magma Storm * Mystical Fire * Overheat * Sacred Fire * Searing Shot * Sunny Day * V-create * Will-O-Wisp Relations with other types * They're strong against the Bug type because it's easy to burn an insect, and it's difficult for it to survive. * They're strong against the Grass type because fire consume plants easily, and even though the fire is extinguished, the plants are damaged heavily. * They're strong against the Ice type because fire and heat melt ice. * They're strong against the Steel type because fire is used to melt down metals. * They're weak against the Ground type because if thrown ground over a fire, this suffocates and dies. * They're weak against the Rock type because fire is easily extinguished if thrown rocks over. * They're weak against the Water type because water extinguishes it. * They resist the Fairy type because traditionally, fairies live in forests, and fire destroys the forests. Fire, along with steel, is also considered manmade, which is anathema to fairies. * The Dragon type resists them because in ancient legends, dragons weren't affected by nature's principal forces (plants, water, fire and electricity). References Other Element Types External links * Fire-type Pokémon ''The Pokémon Wiki * Fire-type Pokémon Bulbapedia, the Community-Driven Pokémon Encyclopedia Trivia * Generation V introduced the most Fire-type Pokémon of any generation, with 16 (including Rotom's Heat form and Darmanitan's Zen form), and Generation IV introduced the least Fire-type Pokémon, with five. * Generation V introduced the most Fire-type moves of any generation, with 11, and Generation II introduced the least Fire-type moves, with three. * The Fire type is the only type that has not been paired with the Water type. * In Generation Hoeen, all fifteen Fire-type moves were Beauty moves. * In the Hoenn region games, Fire-type moves could be used underwater, with no damage reduction unlike in the rain, and Fire types like Charmander were able to battle underwater, even though its Pokédex entries point out that it will die if its flame goes out. * The three types that Fire is weak to (Ground, Rock, and Water) all share a weakness to Grass attacks. * Up until Generation V, every Fire-type starter family had at least one member whose English name begins with a C. * Diamond and Pearl Saga have been criticized for the relative lack of Fire-type Pokémon in the Sinnoh Pokédex (the Chimchar and Ponyta lines being the only ones), which became apparent when Flint's team only had two Fire types (the final forms of those two lines). This was changed in Platinum with the expansion of the Sinnoh Pokédex to include the Houndour, Magmar, and Eevee families. * In the main Pokémon games since Generation Hoeen, the Fire type has been represented by the color orange. However, in most other Pokémon media, the Fire type has been associated with the color red, including the Pokémon Trading Card Game, the Pokémon Stadium series, and Pokémon Mystery Dungeon. ** Also, the Cool condition uses the same shade of orange in its status screen icon as the Fire type's icon does, despite being described as red in-text. However, no Fire-type moves are Cool moves. * Fire is the only starter type where its respective starter Pokémon lines have not been of the same color category each generation. The Charmander, Torchic, and Tepig lines are in the Red color category, however the Cyndaquil line is in the Yellow color category, and the Chimchar line is in the Brown color category. * Generation Hoeen is the only generation not to have introduced at least one Fire-type legendary Pokémon. ** It is also the only Generation so far not to have introduced a Fire-type move with the word "fire" in its name. * Fire is unique in that it is the only type able to deal more than double super effective damage. This is possible due to the Paras family's double weakness to fire paired with their Ability, Dry Skin, which multiplies fire damage by 1.25, effectively making them take quintuple damage from Fire moves. * Fire types are much rarer in colder regions than in warmer ones, as proven with Hoenn and Sinnoh's Pokédex listings, which have the most (at the time) and the least Fire types respectively. * Fire types are rare, with only 26 fully-evolved Pokémon among the total amount of 48, of which there are six legendary Pokémon and five starter Pokémon. ** Technically, this means that only fifteen fully-evolved Fire-type Pokémon are easily available. This makes sense as most forms of fire are extremely rare in nature. Category:Fire-type Pokémon